Skylarks Story
by Urara S. H
Summary: Kyouya had already been told by his mother that 'father' he know all this time is not his real father. It's a lie if he didn't feel excited when his mother told him his real father will come to meet him. Little that he knows that everything will be changed after that fateful meeting. Papa!Alaude and Child!Hibari Family Fic! Rated T for save. Contains mild violence.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : KHR Belong to Amano Akira and the cover pic is also belong to it's respective artist. Turaralilala...Ah! There's a flying cat! **

**This story is beta-ed by my wonderful ****ForeverBlackSun**** or Mari-chan! XD **

**Thank you very much for the hard work! I really really want to come to your place and hug you right now~! X3**

**IMPORTANT!  
This story contains several OC that act as the main characters but they only be the main chara for around HALFWAY the story. Because this story is mainly FOCUSED ON PAPA!ALAUDE AND CHILD!HIBARI.**

**And now, we'll start with the prologue. Please enjoy~**

**Prologue:**

_It was a beautiful night in Namimori. The moon is shining brightly, the stars accompanying her. The children are already in their beds, dreaming of who-knows-what as they sleep peacefully. _

_In that tranquil night, quick footsteps could be heard. Two people, one man and one woman running with their hands linked with each other. The man has a pale blond hair with icy eyes and was wearing a trench coat over his shirt. The woman is beautiful, long black hair cascading down her kimono. Sweat drips from her beautiful face as the man is eyes his surroundings with cautious looks. _

_They soon reach a small church near the forest outskirts of the town and enter it. There's no one in the church. Silence engulfes them. Still holding hands they walk calmly to the altar. And then, with no priest nor a witness they pledge their vow of love._

"_I take you as my wife and promise to be faithful to you. In joy and in sorrow, in health and in sickness, and to love and to honour you, everyday in my life."_

"_I take you as my husband and promise to be faithful to you. In joy and in sorrow, in health and in sickness, and to love and to honour you, everyday in my life." _

_Then, they kiss to complete the ceremony. After that, they sit on one of the pews. The woman leans onto the man's shoulder while they hold hands. They sit in silence, calm. Her voice break the quiet._

"_Ne, what should we do next? I'm sure the news is going to spread by tomorrow morning and people from my clan is going to be more eager searching for us...," asks the woman with a soft and low voice. Her eyes is closed._

"Dear..." the woman raise her head and looks him in the eye. "My family is the most influential clan in Namimori, considered the rulers of all of Namimori. I'm sure you already know that despite the fact that you haven't been in this town for a long time. The elders have forbid our relationship. They're not going to accept anything

_**they consider **__shaming and breaking the code of our proud clan. I'm sure any way to get out of town has already been blocked and it's only a matter of time before we get caught."_

"If we get caught... " A single tear flows from her eyes, falling with a small plop. A sign of her sorrow because she knows

_ what will happen__. The man hugs her comfortingly__, wrapping his arms around her__._

_He can only embrace her in this time of pain, and squeezes her all the more tightly knowing it._

"_Listen to me..." says the man as he wipes the tears of his newly wedded wife._

"_I love you. You're the only woman I'll ever marry. Even if they're going to separate us, no matter how long, no matter how far, and no matter what happens, I will come to you..." he says softly, kissing her forehead tenderly._

"_... You have my promise."_

"_Yeah... I love you too." She smiles, tears still gathering in her eyes._

_They spend the night together, enjoying each others presence. They know seperation awaits them after this. So for the time being, they sit in silence, expressing their love for each other in the way normal wedded couples do. They pretend that for just a while, they are a normal couple on their honeymoon. Together._

* * *

**DONE~! XD  
I'll post the Chapter 1 around this week. Maybe in Saturday or Sunday.**

**Preview:**

**Chapter 1: The Confession**

"_Namimori... it's been a long time..."_

"_Who are you?"_

_"Ojou-sama! Here you are!"_

"_I think now is the time for you to know our history..."_

"_So, prepare yourself, okay?"_

**So, that's it! If you have any toughts or questions please review or PM me ne~! ; )  
See you next time~!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Confession

**Thank you for ****Leva-nyan****,**** Neko and Niky****,**** Selina14****,**** gramattarpins****,****sweetcookies82****,** **Marshmallow Vampire****,**** Redthorn13****, and**** akasukifangirl ****for favouriting and following this story~! **

**This story is beta-ed by ****ForeverBlackSun**** or Mari-chan! XD **

**Thank you very much for the hard work! *hugs Mari-chan***

**Just want to remind again, this story contains several OC that act as the main characters but they only be the main chara for around HALFWAY the story. Because this story is mainly FOCUSED ON PAPA!ALAUDE AND CHILD!HIBARI.**

******Disclaimer : KHR and its character is belong to Amano Akira. And the cover pic is also belong to its respective owner.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skylarks Story**

**Chapter 1: The Confession**

Eight years later...

08:00 AM

"Namimori... it's been a long time..." the man mutters, blue eyes taking in the scenery before him. After his arrival, the first place he had gone to was Namimori Shrine. The view was beautiful and the shrine itself washed him with memories from years ago. He opened the letter that had arrived so suddenly on his desk a month ago and began to read...

_Dear,_

_Signore Alaude_

_Alaude, my dear. How are you? It's been a long time since that day. The day that fate seperated us._  
_I am now the head of the Hibari Clan, and am now able to send you this letter through my 'connections'. I know, it's too late for me to tell you now. For this, I am deeply sorry. But, you have right to know about this._

_Dear, we have a son. His name is Kyouya. He has been living with me in Namimori and next month is his 8th birthday. Please, please come and meet Kyouya. I don't want him grow up without knowing what his father is like. Please meet us at 5:00 PM. I'm sure you'll know where we are. After all, it was our meeting spot._

_I also have something else to tell you. Soon after I found out that I was to bear our son, my family forced me to marry another man. He's a nice man, and he never pries into my business. I also have a daughter.** His **and** my **daughter. However, he has already told me that he vowed his love to someone else and it is only her that he will love with all of his heart. So, we become a husband and a wife only to fulfill our duty as servants to our clan. I just want you to believe me. Believe that you are the only one I could ever love so much. Even though everything has changed from eight years ago, my heart still and always will belong to you._

_Sincerely,_

_Hibari Ayame_

He folded the letter neatly and put it inside his pocket and had just started to walk away when he heard the sound of metal against wood. Curious, he moved to where the sound was coming: from the right side of the woods that surrounded the shrine.

Step by step, the answer to what was causing the sound became more clear. A child wearing an elegant kimono was hitting a tree with a pair of gleaming tonfas. Judging from the kimono's style, it was a girl. The kimono she wore also looked expensive so she must have been from a rich family.

Alaude approached her slowly, concealing his presence. Why was such a young girl here in the woods alone? Thinking back, he wondered, "Wa_s she alone?"_ Alaude looked around and found not a soul in sight, not even a servant or maid. He couldn't sense anyone either. So, she _was_ alone.

"_And is also hitting a tree with a pair of tonfas._ _Is she practicing? Or maybe she's just taking her anger out on the tree," _Alaude thought.

When he was about three steps behind her, the girl suddenly turned around and attacked Alaude instead, her grey eyes flashing dangerously. Of course, it wasn't as if Alaude couldn't dodge that.

"Who are you?" said the girl coldly as she kept trying to hit Alaude. Her tone was as cold as her steel colored eyes. A perfect match with her short raven hair.

"I'm the one who should ask that. Who are you? Why are you here? An Ojou-sama* like you shouldn't be here alone," said Alaude while dodging the girl's attacks. Because of her surprisingly fast movements, he couldn't see her bangs covering her face, hiding her eyes for a moment.

"None of your business," replied the girl coldly as she prepared to launch a final attack against him. When she was about to pounce, a voice could be heard yelling loudly.

"Ojou-sama! Ojou-sama, are you here?!" called a maid desperately.

The girl halted her attack, turned around so her back was facing Alaude as she straightened out her clothes. Before Alaude could even blink, the tonfas were already disappeard from her grip to who-knows-where.

"Nice spar, eh?" said the girl as she looked at Alaude over her shoulder. Then she left.

"Ojou-sama! Here you are! Please don't go by yourself. Or at least take some people with you..." the maid's voice could be heard again before the sound of the wind and birds overtook the soft voice.

"_A g__irl from a rich family... Is she by any chance from __the __Hibari family? If that__s__ so, the 'Ojou-sama' of __the __Hibari family must be her daughter with that man. Is she Kyouya's sister?"_ Alaude thought.

Alaude sighed and then looked at the sky.

"Tomorrow..." he mumbled. Yes, today was his son's birthday. And tomorrow was the day when he could finally meet the both of them, his beloved ones.

* * *

**Hibari Re****s****idence, 9****:****00 AM (*A/N: The Hibari re****s****idence is a traditional Japanese styled house and because**** the**** Hibari family is rich, so just imagine the house and it's garden is very wide )**

"Kyouya, where were you this morning," asked a beautiful woman in her twenties. She has a gentle voice that was now coated in worry. She stood in front of a room, her hands folded over each other gracefully.

"I was just walking around, mother," replied the girl from before as she approach her mother. The two of them then went inside the room and the maid that escorted her bowed and left, leaving the mother and her 'daughter' alone.

"Don't wander too much, okay? We still need to prepare many things for your birthday party this afternoon," said the woman as she gave her 'daughter' a brief hug.

"Yes, mother. I apologize to have made you worried."

"It's alright. Kyouya, come with me for a bit." Said the mother as she gestured her son to follow her to enter the room and then they sat face-to-face. They was silent for a moment.

"Kyouya, remember what I told you about how your father now is not your real father?" asked the mother, breaking the silence.

Kyouya's eyes widened slightly for a second before his face became stoic again. Even though today he had just turned eight, he was much more mature than other kids. He was also a very clever child. So when his mother told him that his 'father' was not his real father about one year ago, he hadn't freaked out or asked anyone or even cried. His eyes just widened for a second and then he didn't say anything about it. Even though he really curious about what his 'real' father was like, he never asked the questions that bothered him. What did he look like? Where was he? Why he didn't stay here? And so many more. But he didn't ask since his mother never brought up the topic again. So he was quite surprised that suddenly she wanted to talk to him about it.

"Yes, mother."

"I think now is the time for you to know our history..." then, Hibari Kyouya's mother, Hibari Ayame gave a small smile.

"..."

"Eight years ago, when I was just a teenager, I met your father, your _real_ father when I was kidnapped. As heiress of the Hibari family, being kidnapped was nothing unusual, but all the same it caused an uproar. No one could find me the first day I was kidnapped..."

"However, on the second night a man finally came and rescued me. The place I was held in was very difficult to find, yet only he managed to find me and rescue me. His name was Alaude, a young new police officer from Interpol that had apparently been assigned here in Namimori just that morning. In that one moment, I fell in love with him. I told the elders that I needed a personal bodyguard so that this would never happen again. To tell you the truth, it was just an excuse to see him every day. Of course, the elders agreed Alaude became my 'personal bodyguard' and our love for each other grew. One year passed and we knew that the elders wouldn't approve of our relationship." Here she took a deep breath, looking her son straight in the eye.

"So we ran away. All exits out of town were blocked, and there was no way out. Instead, we headed for a small church near the forest and said our vows, staying there for about two days. The morning we were found the elders grounded me for a month and Alaude got transfered to another country. We never saw each other ever again. A month had passed when I had found out I was pregnant with a baby. _His _baby."

Her eyes softened and she seemed to glow at the mention of that moment. She smiled softly before continuing.

"The elders were absolutely furious and started to panic. When I was six months pregnant they forced me to marry Akechi, your 'father' now even though the both of us hadn't wanted to. He himself had someone else he truly loved. We agreed to marry for the sake of our clans, not that the others know about this. Then, after you were just two years old, your sister, Hinagiku was born... "

"..."

"I sent your father a letter last month through my 'connections'. I asked him to come tomorrow at Namimori Shrine at 5:00 PM. So, " she paused.

"Prepare yourself, okay?" continued his mother as she held her son's hand and smiled again.

"... Hn."


End file.
